


W-2

by darkmus



Series: tumblr drabbles [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alectoperdita asked: Jounouchi and Kaiba, adulthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W-2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alecto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/gifts).



"Did you get your W-2 yet?" asked Seto. 

"My...? Seto. It's only January," replied Joey. 

"Thought I'd start early."

"Nerd," chastised his partner lightly. 

"Well, let me know when you get it," Seto continued with amusement highlighting his voice. 

Joey hummed before wrapping his arms around Seto. 

"Thanks," he murmured in Seto's ear. 

"What for?" asked Seto quizzically. 

"For taking care of it. I'm no good at that stuff."

"No problem," said Seto before placing a kiss on Joey's hand.


End file.
